


Never Leave

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: The flashbacks and the anxiety, the panic, never waited. They bowed to none, and too often did they force Max to his knees. But you're there for him, every time, with patience and understanding.
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Never Leave

Max was late for movie night. When Swerve started up the Earth romance and your partner was still missing, you left your energon goodies with Tailgate and called Max in the hall. The comm rang like it was going to connect but no one picked up.

As you jogged the corridors, you prayed that Max was alright. He’d gone so long without an episode, and you feared that everything he’d been keeping inside was rearing up and smothering him now. At his habsuite, you punched in the security code and shouldered you way inside. The lights were on and Fort Max was huddled in the shadowed corner behind the door. Hiding, optics wide and frenzied, blaster propped on his knee, servos denting the sturdy metal grip. You closed the door slowly and knelt before him.

“Max?”

He flinched when you extended a servo. You forced a soft smile and he looked away, but didn’t fight as you eased the blaster from his iron grip. All the while, you whispered —he was sensitive to loud noises on the best of days— his name and sweet, senseless things. You coaxed him to stand while you put words to your love for him. Once he was on steady pedes, he made a small grunt and lurched forward, arms lacing around you and holding on for dear life. It broke your spark but you took comfort in his calming invents and steady servos on your spine. 

You reached up and pet his helm, soothing the aftershocks away. “It’s alright, Max,” you whispered, “I promise, you’re safe. You’re safe now.”

He clutched you tighter, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck. You peppered his finials and crest with delicate kisses.

“Don’t leave me,” Max rasped. He pulled away just enough to bump his forehelm against yours. 

You cupped his face in your servos and brushed his tears away with the flats of your thumbs. “I’m not going anywhere, honey.”


End file.
